taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
Mine (song)
}} "Mine" is a song written and recorded by American country pop artist Taylor Swift. It is the lead single from her third studio album, Speak Now, and the eleventh single release of her career. The song was released on August 4, 2010, two weeks ahead of the planned August 16 release, due to its online leak. Background "Mine" is the first single from Swift's third album, Speak Now, which will be released on October 25, 2010 via Big Machine Records. She wrote the song herself and co-produced it with Nathan Chapman, the producer of her first two studio albums. Unlike with her past two albums, Swift wrote all of its material by herself. In a live chat through Ustream.tv on July 20, 2010, Swift said about the song: "It's a song that is about ... my tendency to run from love." She added that every relationship she has been in "has ended in goodbye, has ended in breakups," and that "Mine" is "sort of about finding the exception to that." On August 4, 2010, the song was leaked online, forcing it to be shipped to country radio prematurely, ahead of the intended August 16 release date. It is her eleventh official release to country radio, following five singles each from her first two studio albums. Critical reception KILT-FM describes "Mine" as "an uptempo song that’s unmistakably Taylor," comparing its theme to "Love Story" but saying that however it had "a much more realistic look" than the latter. The review also said the song showed "growth" and "maturity," and has a "big chorus." Giving it three-and-a-half stars out of five, Bobby Peacock of Roughstock thought that the song was similar in sound to her previous works, but added that it fit well into "her own musical niche." Blake Boldt of The 9513 gave the song a thumbs-down, although saying that it seemed more mature than her previous work and calling it a "mishmash of ideas bolted together by a terrific power-pop chorus that will stick in your brain," but adding that the line "You made a rebel of a careless man’s careful daughter" did not have a "payoff." Chart performance After the first two days of radio airplay, "Mine" climbed to the twenty-sixth position on the Billboard Hot Country Songs chart, and the forty-fourth position on the Hot 100 Airplay chart. Sales of approximately 350,000 were predicted, through digital downloads, for the first week, with a possible debut in the top three on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, on August 12, 2010. Mine debuted at number three on the Hot 100 and number one on the Hot Digital Songs chart due to 297,000 digital downloads, after four days of sales. The song also debuted at #53 on Radio Songs due to 23.9 million listeners, about 60% of them were via country radio. "Mine" debuted at #26 on the U.S. Billboard Hot Country Songs chart for the week dated August 21, 2010. "Mine" holds the position of fourth-highest debut sales for a digital song in 2010, and eighth overall. On it's second week downloads decreased 41% (176,000), but airplay increased 55% (37 million listeners).http://www.billboard.com/charts/hot-100?tag=chscr1#/charts/country-songs?order=gainer In Canada, "Mine" debuted at number three on the Canadian download chart and number seven on the Canadian Hot 100 with 15,000 digital downloads sold in the week of 2 August. On 9 August, "Mine" debuted on the New Zealand Singles Chart at number thirty. Music video The music video was shot in Kennebunk, Maine and will feature Swift getting married to a groom played by British actor Toby Hemingway. The director, Roman White, posted a blog on August 15, 2010 stating that the video was completed and that it was "insanely great." He went on to say that "you never really know what a piece is going to look like in the end, but when we were shooting this video everything was just perfect and you just had a feeling that it was all going to fall in to place perfectly . . . as it did." The video is set to premiere August 27, 2010 on CMT as part of a live half-hour special event that will discuss the making of the video. On August 20, a 30 seconds sneak peek of the video was released prior to the premiere on August 27 on CMT. Live performance Swift is scheduled to sing "Mine" on September 1, 2010 as part of the CMA Music Festival: Country's Night to Rock. Track listing ;Digital download #"Mine" – 3:51 ;Nokia OVI Music Download #"Mine (Pop Mix/Version)" – 3:49 Charts Release history References Category:Taylor Swift songs Category:2010 singles Category:Country ballads Category:Music videos directed by Roman White Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift ar:ملكي (أغنية) es:Mine hr:Mine (Taylor Swift) it:Mine (singolo) pt:Mine (canção) sv:Mine (Taylor Swift-låt)